Dance Delimma
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Dance!


Me: I write the stories for fruits basket with my sis

**Me: I write the stories for fruits basket with my sis. **

**Momiji: VolknersGirl doesn't own fruits basket or anything like it right? **

**Me: …**

**Momiji: Right, right, right?**

**Me: yes, right! **

**Momiji: ok! ******** Enjoy the story! **

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were walking across the school campus in silence which was fairly uncommon because Yuki and Kyo would always argue, but that's beside the point. Then Yuki suddenly asked a question.

"Ms.Honda? Are you planning to attend?" Kyo perked his cat ears.

"Attend what?" she replied confused.

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"No…hear what? Did I miss something important?!"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh…then what is it?"

"About the dance, what else would the idiot be talking about!!" Kyo burst impatiently.

"A dance?!" Tohru exclaimed. She stopped walking as many fantasies began to flow through her head. She quickly realized the impossibility and tried to hide her disappointment.

"Ms.Honda?" Yuki asked stopping a few feet ahead.

"Oh, sorry. I don't think I will go. Don't you need an escort?" she asked and they resumed walking.

"Escort?" Kyo asked blankly.

"Yes, someone to accompany you to and from the dance. A guide or date." Yuki answered.

"I knew that!" Kyo responded.

Yuki ignored him. "I could escort you Ms.Honda." he offered politely. Kyo froze, but quickly regained control over himself.

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that! You have all done so much for me already I can't!" Tohru said quickly.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Yuki insisted.

"I couldn't possibly! Please, it's ok. You should go with a much…prettier girl than me!" Before Yuki could reply another girl was pushed by her friends towards the same group.

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me Yuki." She asked shyly looking at her feet.

"Well…I-" Yuki began.

"He would love to, see you there!" Kyo answered for him and the girl happily bounced back to her group.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Yuki exclaimed in a hushed tone rounding on Kyo. Tohru quickly stepped between them and smiled awkwardly at Yuki.

"It's fine! See! I'll just stay home!" Yuki took a step back turned away.

"I have a student council meeting. Please excuse me." He said stiffly and left.

"I could have taken care of myself you know!" Kyo mumbled grumpily.

"Yes, I know I just…don't want you to be late for class." She said and hurried away. Kyo leaned against a tree and sighed. He wasn't ready to ask Tohru to the dance yet and didn't want Yuki to first. At least that was one down. "…Just Haru and the rest of the school left…" he mumbled to himself and went to his class.

After school Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had just arrived home when Momiji and Hatsuharu joined them.

"Hey Tohru! Are you going to the dance?!" Momiji asked.

"No, probably not." she smiled.

"Ms.Honda does not have an escort." Yuki explained calmly.

"Why don't you?" Haru asked.

"Oh no! Yuki is going with somebody much prettier then me." Tohru gushed.

"Why about you Kyo? Why don't _you _take Tohru to the dance?" Momiji asked. Kyo was silent and looked away.

"Fine, if neither of those two dimwits can take you, _I _certainly will. Haru said and flashed a smile at Tohru. He edged closer and placed a hand over her shoulders.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Both Yuki and Kyo knocked Haru out of the way.

"Please excuse me. I have to get dinner ready!" Tohru said and quickly escaped into the kitchen passing Shigure who had an amused look on his face.

She had almost finished when Kyo walked in. He made sure Yuki was still with the others and shut the door. Tohru turned around.

"Oh, hi Kyo. The milk is new; I picked it up this morning." She smiled at him. He shrugged and looked at the floor.

"If you want an…escort or whatever, a date to the dance I can take you." He mumbled.

"Oh no! It's fine really! I'll be ok here." She babbled.

"I don't have to-" he burst then regained himself. "I-I want to…" he trained off again.

"Oh…"

"Plus if I don't Haru will and you never know if it will be black or white Haru, or you would have to stay with the idiot Shigure." Kyo said his normal attitude returning.

"Oh…alright then…" she replied. Kyo turned to leave. "Kyo?!" he paused in the door frame his back still turned. "Uh…thanks." Tohru blushed as did Kyo by the color of his ears, and he shut the door. Tohru happily hummed as she finished the meal preparations.

Hatsuharu and Momiji had already left by the time Tohru served dinner. She had just set down her plate and sat when a loud crash was heard from the front door. A girl burst into the room.

"K-K-Kagura?!" Kyo exclaimed sweat dropping.

"Kyokyo!" she ran over and launched a hug on him. "I heard about the dance at your school so…I'd be happy to go with you." She giggled.

"Don't worry Kyo; after you so courteously helped me find a date, I took the liberty of informing Kagura for you." Yuki smiled. Shigure began to eat his food quickly to escape before it got worse.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kyo yelled standing up. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO WITH HER!" He said and pointed at Tohru. Yuki smirked.

"So was I." he mumbled to himself but nobody heard. Instead Kagura blazed.

"You were going to WHAT?!" she pounced.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M GOING WITH TOHRU!" Kyo yelled struggling.

"No no! Please! Kyo you can go with Kagura, I don't mind. I can just stay home." Tohru exclaimed.

"There see! It's settled. Bye Kyokyo!" Kagura said and disappeared as quickly as she came.

"THANKS A LOT YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo turned to Yuki.

"Just returning the favor, stupid cat." Yuki spat standing. Tohru's face dropped a little. Both Yuki and Kyo noticed. "Are you sure you don't want to go Ms.Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, I'm sure Haru would take you if you really wanted to go." Kyo mumbled.

"I can take her!" Shigure suggested. Both Yuki and Kyo stood over him threateningly.

"You. Will. Not."

"No. It's really ok." She said trying to sound cheerful.

The next morning on the way to school Momiji joined them. "So are you going Tohru?!" he asked over excited. Kyo's anger symbol appeared and he growled.

"No I'm not." she replied and forced a smile.

"Are you sure? Because maybe Kyo could take you!"

"No, He is going with Kagura." Yuki smiled, and Kyo's symbol increased in size.

"Well what about Haru?" Momiji asked.

"What about me?" Haru asked coming up behind the group startling them all.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Kyo burst.

"Well, Kyo and Yuki still can't take Tohru to the dance so I said you could." Momiji explained. Haru squeezed between Kyo and Tohru placing his arm over her shoulders again.

"I'd love to." He said. He was so close Tohru could smell his mint breath. Kyo whacked him on the head and took his place back next to Tohru.

"No, I'm fine really-"she insisted.

"Awwwwww come on Tohru! You have to go!" Momiji whined. "Hmm… who else…OH! I know! How about I take you?!"

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed. Haru smirked.

"If _you_ take her then she won't have a date, she'll have a babysitting job." Haru said.

"Yea, and to a rabbit no less." Kyo added.

Tohru stopped walking. "NO!" she exclaimed. Haru, Momiji and Yuki stopped a few feet ahead. "Yuki! Kyo! Haru! And Momiji! Please!" she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so grateful to have such caring friends and that's more than I could ever ask for. Please stop worrying about me. I will be alright! I-I don't really want to go…not that badly." She wiped her eyes. When she glanced up her eyes met Kyo's and he gave a slight nod.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up. Let's just leave her alone for now." Kyo said turning away. Yuki and Haru followed. Momiji stayed behind.

"Tohru? You do want to go. I know that much. Just give me a day, and I'll find someone. Maybe even a member of the Zodiac. Don't worry! (  ) Now come on, we'll be late for school!" Momiji pulled Tohru along.

**Me: To be continued… (Small cliffe)**

**Momiji: . . .**


End file.
